


Stay with me

by Alwaysdreaming95



Series: Sterek Stories [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Deaton is a pain, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Has Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hale Family Feels, Happy Ending, Healing Derek Hale, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Sad, Spell Failure, Teen Derek, Time Travel, talk of Paige's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: All Stiles wanted to do was see if he could find something of Derek's mother's. Now he's in strange place and no idea what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea of thinking of having something that was my family’s that didn’t have something unpleasant tied to it while I was flipping through Sterek fanfics and I thought what if Stiles tried to do a spell to find something of Derek’s family and bam he’s in the past… Does he change it though?

FUCK! Is the only thing going through my head as I look up to see a place that I’ve never been before. All I wanted to do was do a spell to find something of Derek’s family that wasn’t inside the vault and doesn’t smell completely of smoke. Why did I let myself do this? I always mess up my spells. This is why Derek locked the spell books and ingredients away. Still son of a cop so I know how to pick locks cause of boredom, but Derek did it so he could protect me more so than others. I shake my head as I take in the room taking a notice that it’s kind of reminds me of a better-looking version of what the Hale basement looked like. I shake my head as I look around to find myself staring at an old looking chest with a triskelion on it. I trace it as a small smile grace my lips.

“I found something,” I whisper.

“And what would that be?” a strong authoritarian voice says behind me.

I swear I’d jump from my skin as I turn around to face… Talia Hale?

“This is wrong, you’re dead. Did I bring you back? I mean Lydia brought Peter back, but she’s a banshee and well Peter is a creeper even when he was dead. Though this place looks like a better version of the burnt-out shell that I know….” I slowly stop as I look at her confused and a bit angry face, “Oh shit…. What year is it?”

“What the hell do you mean what year is it? What do you mean I’m dead?”

“Ahhh… so I’m Mieczyslaw Stilinski and um… I was doing a spell in 2014 to try to find something for your son and I might have gone back in time. So please tell me what year it is?” I can only say an older female version of Derek personified grabs my shirt and pushes me into the wall all that’s going through my head is, “So this is where Derek got it from?”

Her grip loosens for a few seconds telling me that of course, I said that out loud. Still, she quickly tightens her grip as she pushes me into the wall harder, “What do you know of my son?”

“I know that he hates apple juice since he was young, and Peter still picks on him about it. I know he’s a bit aloof when he’s not putting on a face. Though that’s my Derek. I know that he’s jealous of his sisters and how much attention they get, but he doesn’t show it. I know that right now his favorite book is Frankenstein. He doesn’t let people know how boring he really is since he loves black and white horror movies. I know that he loves cinnamon on his hot chocolate, and he’ll make his own whip cream to go on top of it,” a hand covers my mouth cutting me off.

“Alright, I get it you know my son, but that doesn’t mean you’re from the future,” she more so growls in my face as she moves hers closely. She must finally get a good sniff from me cause she drops me as she backs up. Her hand is shaking, and I know what she’s smelling. I know cause I swear I can still smell it since I had snuck into Derek’s place on the anniversary of the fire to find him once again curled up crying staring at 1 of the only pictures he has left of his family. I know his scent and that of his sorrow is still attached to my skin. I know that cause to me it’s ingrained in my memory cause I had always thought in the last year or so that Derek had gotten stronger and over his family’s death. He’s been able to go to the cemetery to their graves for the first time in years without having a panic attack.

“Why?” her eyes have tears starting to form in the corners, “Why do you smell like my son and sorrow yet not him?”

“As I told you I know Derek in the future and the day I did my spell I saw him looking over the only picture he had of his family that wasn’t touched by the fire. Look I just wanted something else of his family’s that wasn’t touched by the fire. So, I’m sorry. I just want what’s best for him.”

“It’s 2004. Derek hasn’t been the same for the last week,” she tells me, “Do you have an idea why?”

“It’s 2 things. First would be Paige’s death which he had taken part in to put out of pain that’s why his eyes are blue he feels the guilt,” before I can say more, she nods her head.

“My son hasn’t left his room in the last week cause of that girl. He’s wreaked with the guilt and as his alpha and mother I don’t know how to help him.”

I nod my head as I take a breath, “There’s not a lot you can do. Derek is the kind of person that takes all the blame and he’ll hold it close to his chest. It took him basically dying to forgive himself about Paige, but the death of his family he still hates himself for. I don’t know how to reach your son whether it’s him now or the 1 that I know. I don’t even know what the spell did. All I know is I want your son’s happiness. I want him to forgive himself for what that bitch did to him.”

“Mieczysław, would it be too much for you to go up and check on him?” she asks.

“What are you talking about? I’m a stranger that smells like him even if it’s trace. I don’t want to take the chance of hurting him even more. If I did that,” I trail off as I look down not wanting to make this about me. Yet the idea of hurting him even more would be like ripping out vital pieces of myself.

“Please,” her voice is quiet, “it’s been a tough time. He lost father 2 months ago and now this. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

I smile sadly as I look at her, “Trust me, no one can cheer him up. But if you want me to try. I’ll try. I just can’t hurt him in the state he’s in. To many people have taken advantage of your son and I don’t want to add my name to the list.”

Talia nods her head as her brown eyes take me in, “Is he happy in your time?”

I shrug as I pull out my phone, “Yeah, I think he is now.” I hand her my phone open to a gallery designated for the pack, but it’s really focused on Derek. I start to head up the stairs as I say over my shoulder, “I know where his room is. So I’ll try to talk to him.”

 

I exit the basement to have a 9-year-old Cora run right into me. I look down at her as she pushes her hair from her face, “Who are you?”

“Oh… I’m an acquaintance of your mother’s. Someone who knows a lot about wolves. I’m working with her on the sanctuary,” thank god I’ve spent years lying around wolves, “She actually asked me to talk to Derek since I’m not that much older than him and loss is really hard on people.”

She gives me a look before she pulls me to a door up the stairs, “Derek is sad. Can you make it so he’s happy and will come out and play with me again? He still needs to finish the Wizard of Oz for me.”

I nod my head, “I can try.” I lean down as I tell her, “Does it have to be your brother who will read to you?”

She looks confused, “He’s the only 1 that will. Laura is too busy with school and mom is busy being….”

I pat her hand and she quickly swats it away making me laugh, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She nods her head as she runs off, “He better be smiling when he leaves that room.” now that’s the Cora that I know.

I lift my hand as I knock on the door in front of me. I don’t hear anything besides a rustle of a page of a book being turned. I knock again before I open the door. I might not have his permission, but I do have his mother’s. I see the younger version of Derek dressed in black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. I shut the door as I make my way slowly inside. It’s when the door is shut that he looks up. He seems shocked and scared of me. He moves his headphones and even with my human hearing I can hear it across the room. I want to chuckle at the idea of Derek listening to classic rock.

“Who are you?” he asks as he sits up, but I can tell he’s ready to strike if needed.

“Oh…. I’m Mieczyslaw your mother sent me up here. She thought I could talk to you.”

“About what?” he asks as his eyes flash blue.

“Your eyes for 1 they’re beautiful, you know,” I tell him as I slowly sit down at a desk chair that, thank god, is across the room.

“For a killer,” he answers as a few tears well up in his eyes.

I shake my head as I focus solely on his eyes and nothing else, “You are not a killer, Derek Hale. In a way, you are a savior and a boy trapped in guilt. Your eyes are not blue cause you killed,” I tell him in a slow tone, “They’re blue cause you feel the guilt a true killer wouldn’t, it’d be the opposite. Sure, there are times when it’s them or you… or someone is in so much pain they only know 1 way out. The situation you were in was different and difficult.”

The boy nods his head slowly, “She rejected the bite and was dying. She begged me to end the pain and so I did.” the tears are falling for both of us.

I nod my head as I think. “Want to hear a story?”

“A story?”

He nods his head and I hear a quiet, “Yes.”

I look down and make sure I look him in the eye again, “It’s not 100% like you, but I know your pain. Thinking that death is 100% your fault when it’s not. We are all faced with pain. When I was younger my mom was dying from an incurable disease or so I thought. When I got older and learned more about magic and how to control and use it, I found I could have saved her. I wouldn’t have had to sit there and hold her hand as she faded away. I wouldn’t have had doctors pull me away as they tried to save her from crashing. The worst moment was my mother had no idea who I was in the end. She’d scream and accuse me of hurting her all the time. After her death, my dad started to drink, and he had only hurt me once to him that was what snapped him out of it. It was my mom’s birthday and he was drunk more than usual, and I was used to him not being able to look at me much less speak to me. In that time, I learned that no one was going to take care of me much less him, so I had to learn to do so. I learned to cook, and things got easier. That day though I was cooking my mom’s favorite dish trying to keep her memory alive when he came stumbling into the room and said something that I already knew. It was my fault my mom died. He pushed me when he saw what was on the stove and the pan went flying. I remember scorching heat on my legs. I didn’t cry or scream in pain. I just got up and ran to the bathroom where I locked the door and treated my burns. I spent most of the day in that bathroom. When I woke up in the morning the house was clear of all booze. My dad was at work, but on the table even though all he could make was breakfast food was a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon. It was sitting there with a note telling me how sorry my father was. That he’s a sham of father and that my mother would be disappointed in. That he understood if I wanted to leave. I couldn’t though. He was my dad. A good man who let himself go in that grief and what snapped him out of that 1 was a different kind. My dad didn’t completely stop drinking, but he never hurt me again. He has spent all these years since making up for it. Yet that doesn’t take that pain. It’s when you accept it when you can move on. When you let go.”

“How can I move on when I’m the reason she’s dead? I was the one that got her bitten. I’m the 1 that…” he breaks off as he starts to cry.

I shake my head as I slowly made my way to his bed. I sit down just as slowly as I wrap my arms around him.

“I see what a bright future could be, Derek Hale. It might take a while and more pain on the way, but there is hope and happiness waiting ahead for you.”

“How would you know?”

I shrug jostling him a bit, “Call it intuition. Derek don’t let the pain rule over you. If you do the pain could be all you know. I clench my hand for a second as I tug on a necklace around my neck. One of the rare times I wear it. I take the pendant off as I hand it over. It’s simple just a triskelion inside a tree of life. I hold it out for him to see, “This was 1 of my mother’s favorite necklaces. She said it always reminded her of the cycle of life and how no matter what your family, the people you love are what truly matters. You have a little sister waiting for you downstairs wanting you to be smiling again and to continue the Wizard of Oz.” I try to stand up, but Derek’s grip doesn’t let go. I lean down as I take the necklace off and drape it over his head so it’s resting on his chest, “Here, a reminder for you to accept your pain and guilt, and to fight for your happiness. Look, I need to talk to your mother about something. How about during that time you shower and change your clothes? I’m sure your sister is waiting for you.”

 

I manage to exit the room without much of a fight as I make my way back to the basement to see Talia Hale looking at the chest. Her hand tracing over it. “We’ll have to go see Deaton to figure out how to get you back to your time.”

I nod my head as I look at the chest. I wave my hand as a protection spell is wrapped around it so that the fire won’t be able to touch it just in case, from the looks of it it’s important to the family.

When I see Deaton, he seems to see right through me, and I want to punch him…. So, in truth, it’s not much different from most days that I see him. As we ask him questions and I tell him the spell and ingredients I had used. I feel the need to do so even more. Though having to sit through as he tells me to not try to fix the past for it will come at a price. I flip him off as I exit the vet clinic and I can hear Talia Hale say something before she exits the clinic grabbing my arm.

“What is wrong with you?” her voice sounds disapproving.

I scuff as I look at her pointing at the door, “That man is a nuisance. He preaches about balance when really, he just doesn’t want to get himself involved in anything. That man could help me change what would happen and he doesn’t want me to utter a single word of it. I bet he’d send me back far quicker if he thought I’d make any big changes in the timeline. Hell, he might even kill me just to stop all of that to happen. I mean what the hell!! Every time I see that man, I want to deck him in the face even more than usual. I just might when I get back to my time and I’ll tell him he knows why.”

I watch Derek’s mom place a hand over her mouth as if she’s thinking but I can see the mirth in her eyes, “Trust me, I know a bit of what you're talking about, but a good leader doesn’t need the answer just given to them.”

I scuff again as I try to yank myself from her grip, “Are you kidding me? Do you not want to know anything that I know right this second?”

I watch her take a deep breath and swallow, “Of course I do, but you being here could be enough to change everything. Also, if it’s meant to happen it will happen.”

I shake my head as I look at her, “Not the way it does though. If not for your family, but for Derek. I can’t allow what happens to him happen. I have to save him.” I bite my lip to stop myself from continuing what I want to say and feel tears well up.

“Why?” I look up at her confused and she shakes her head with a fond smile on her lips, “Why do you care about my son’s happiness so much? I saw the photos on your device. Do you love my son?”

I want to start laughing at how silly it is to hear those worse uttered from her lips. I take a deep breath and slowly breathe out, “I do. I love him. I can’t tell you when I did cause I’m not even sure myself.” I feel my tongue move in my mouth as I try to think, “Not like Deaton or that would let me. Your son means a lot to me. It took me a lot of time to realize that and I feel like it’s a bit late to tell him. I don’t want to lose him. From what I did earlier I might have changed things, but the Derek I know, and love will always be there.”

The older woman smiles as her grip on my arm loosens, but she pulls me into a tight hug. I feel like I’m going to be breaking down any second, but I can’t allow that to happen. I must be strong and find a way home.

“Mieczysław,” I try not to wince at her butchering my name even if it’s still better than most people, “I have a library at home that you can look through for you can find a way home.”

I nod my head as I look at my hands, “I’ll like that.” Maybe in this time I can help heal Derek’s pain if not forever, but for a short while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a couple weeks and Talia told everyone in the Hale house that I would be staying with them for a while since my pack had sent me here to learn. It’s not a big deal since it’s not a total lie thinking of it. I’ll do what I can to learn when I’m needed to.

Still, I’ve been through almost all the books in the Hale library with little to no sleep and have come up with nothing. Talia seems worried and Derek well he’s been hanging out in there a lot the last week or so. Cora will tell me when to take breaks like the boss she is. She’ll have me lie on the couch saying that it’s story time anyways, where she’ll puppy dog her eyes at her big brother to read to us. I’m pretty sure most of these stories she could read on her own. That really is the main time I sleep.

I toss a book, though gently, across the table annoyed that I had yet to figure out what had gone wrong with my spell.

“M, are you alright?” I hear Derek ask. I try to remember when the last time Derek had gone out besides going to school and I can’t come up with anything. Doesn’t he meet Kate soon?

I shrug as I look over at him, “I came here to learn, but also to reverse a spell and I can’t find anything.” I shout as I toss a notebook across the room. I hear the pages flutter until gravity takes over and brings it to the ground with a heavy plop.

“You want to leave that soon?” Derek asks and I swear his voice is a bit small, as if he’s afraid of the answer. I smile softly at him thinking how I’ve seen Laura a bit, but she’s really locked up in her room zooming through senior year and even taking a few college classes.

I shake my head, “Not really, but I have friends and family to get back to. I’m sure they’re worried about me right now. I shouldn’t have done that spell, I always mess up spells. This is why the alpha locks the spell books and ingredients away.Cause I’m a screw up I’m lucky no one was truly hurt.”

Derek looks at me as he reaches over and squeezes my hands. 

I spot Talia in the corner of my eye motioning me to come and talk to her. I sigh as I walk over.

“Deaton has found a way to send you back home,” I take notice to the amount of items in her hand as she walks me towards the basement. “He’ll be over the day after tomorrow with everything he needs to do the spell.”

“Why would I take all that with me?” I point as she sets the items that would prove that I was here in a chest much like her families.

“To give to my son. Deaton has asked me to take their memories of these last few weeks and I will.” Her voice has no emotion as does her entire face it makes me want to scream and pull my hair.

“What? No!” I shout as I look at her, “Talia, you have to be kidding me. You can’t do that to them. They’ve come so far. That long of memory could do some serious damage even to a werewolf. If you want it done. Let me do it. I’ll do so tomorrow night while they are asleep. I’ll wait down here for Deaton after I’m done.” I fight the sickening feeling in my stomach and eyes.

“Why would you do so?”

“Cause I can place them in objects and when I get back to my time, I can give them back. They deserve to have their memories of happy times taken from them. Please, I can change them so there’s not an empty space.”

It’s night time and Cora is passed out with a teddy bear, I had won from her and I wonder where everything that would say I was here gonna go when I’m gone. I touch the bear feeling tears in my eyes.

“M, are you alright?” I hear Derek ask me at my side. He moves my face so I’m looking into his beautiful multicolored eyes and I feel my heart being crushed even more than the idea of what I’m about to do. His face is so close to my own I look at his lips. He leans forward as if he’s about to give me a kiss, but I shake my head as I look away from him, “I don’t know. I’m heading back home early tomorrow morning. I won’t get a chance to say goodbye to everyone.”

Derek wraps his arms around me, and I lean into his chest, “Oh… We’ll still get to talk, right? Maybe you can stay longer. Stay with me.”

I shake my head as I shrug, “No… I don’t know. You can ask your mother and I’m sure she can set something up. I’m sorry, Derek, I need to go home and I’m not sure when the next time I’ll see you will be. This month I’ve been here has been amazing and I wish I could stay,” with you forever is left out with the crushing of my heart.

“What do you mean?” I hear something broken in his tone even more than when I first met him.

I bite my lip to try to stop myself from crying, but it doesn’t seem to do anything as I start sobbing into Derek’s shoulder. Before more can be said I whisper a small spell and he falls asleep. His arms are tight around me I can barely get out of them. I quietly call out to Talia that I’m ready. To get everything together and I’ll meet her in the basement. First, I take the teddy bear from Cora’s hands and then I slip my mother’s necklace from Derek’s neck. I hold them over them as I start to spell. I try to control myself as much as I could making them wind perfectly together. I add a visitor, but I make them a bit fuzzy in their memory as if them being at the house was simply background noise. When I’m done with them, I hold the 2 items to my chest tightly. I go up to Laura’s room silently grabbing a bracelet that I know she loves as I pull and change memories from her. Luckily, I don’t have to do a whole lot since she’s been busy with studying and work.

As I finish and make my way through the hallway, I spot Peter coming up the stairs surprising me greatly. I whisper a spell, so he doesn’t see or smell me and concentrate on that as he passes me by. When he enters his room, I whisper a spell that he won’t take notice of me for the rest of my stay.

I find myself in the basement looking at Talia holding the items in my hands. I place them gently in the chest trying to stop myself from crying and taking them back to give her children the memories back. Her hand grabs my shoulders, “I told Deaton what you’re gonna do and he said he’d be over tonight.”

I try to say something else as Deaton makes his way down the stairs. He looks impressed, “I’m surprised that you know that kind of spell work, Mr. Stilinski, it’s impressive.”

I nod my head, “Thank you,” I can’t sound anymore stiff.

Talia hands me a beautiful circular necklace that I’ve hardly seen her take off since I got here, “I need you to do the same for me as you had my children.”

I grip the necklace tightly, “Why?”

“I know too much, and I can’t lie to Derek. I’ve seen what you’ve become for him and I told you to take it away. As an alpha I know it’s the right thing to do, but as their mother, I can’t forgive myself.” I watch small tears slip down the strong woman face’s, I’ve grown to know.

I nod my head linking her memories with her children to the necklace. Maybe I can show Derek these memories when I give his back.

Talia looks at me confused, “It’ll completely work once you’re asleep. Thank you for everything, Talia.”

She nods her head as she kisses my forehead, “I’m glad to know my Derek is in safe hands.”

I nod my head realizing that I’ve hardly told her that Peter and Cora are alive.

“Those memories have a time limit for you, Talia,” I tell her as she heads up the stairs.

“Why?” she asks softly.

“Cause when everything goes down, I want you to know that Derek, Cora, and Peter are happy where they are. I really wish I had gotten to know Laura before she died in my time, but I know she was an amazing sister and alpha. I want you to know that everything will be alright and about how sorry I am that I can’t save you and your family.”

She takes a few steps back to wrap her arms around me, “Thank you.”

I feel one of her tears hit my face and on the necklace with her memories gripped in my hand along with the chest. Once Deaton finished the spell, I close my eyes as I feel a rush of air.

~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes to see myself back in the preserve holding the chest tightly in my hand as if I was scared it would disappear as well. I make my way to the jeep and decide that I’ll make my way to the old Hale house glad that Derek didn’t rebuild on that very spot.

The chest is in my backseat as I start to drive, and I keep looking back. Luckily, I make it safely to the burnt-out shell. I park the jeep as I reach back towards the chest to flip the lid open. I gasp when I notice the spell books are packed away in it. I touch the teddy bear, necklaces, and bracelet. I hold them tightly in my grip as I feel tears fall from my eyes. I place everything in the chest deciding I’ll go through it when I’m finished with checking something in the Hale basement.

I find my way through the tunnels and to the basement that so many people died in. I place my hand on the wall to see the change in brick. Weird. I walk close to it as I touch the brick remembering it was a bit different when I was sent home as well compared to when I first showed up at the Hale home. I look around when I take notice of a piece of metal. I start hitting the spot as hard as I can.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” I hear Derek growl come from behind me.

“Derek,” I look up surprised that he’s even here, “Why are you here?”

“I realized that you were at the house a bit ago and I was…”

“Hoping for me not to tell everyone our Sourwolf cries like that,” Derek slowly nods.

“Don’t worry, Derek. I never would do that.” I go back to hitting the wall to have the metal ripped from my hands before a pressure is applied to them. “What the hell Derek? I was using that.”

“It was cutting up your hand, idiot. Now, why are you here and beating on my family’s basement wall like that?”

“The colors don’t match just right,” I tell him lamely not sure what I’d tell him.

He sighs as he watches me look around for something else, “If I take those bricks out will you shut up then let me patch your hands up.”

I nod my head knowing that time travel, even when not done by your own power, makes magic very slow so I won’t be bothering healing my hands. I take notice that I can see Derek’s naked back with the large black triskelion tattoo. I look down at my hands to realize that he had used his shirt to wrap my hands up. A small smile graces my lips as I know how important that single act can be.

When Derek pulls the bricks out it shows a secret hideaway. Inside is the chest that I had placed the protection spell on. Derek stiffens as I feel a sense of glee overcome me. I gasp as I move for it, “It’s here. Talia Hale, you beautifully smart woman.” Before Derek can do anything, I open the chest to see photo albums, important documents, and a bit more. I smile as I grab a photo of Derek before Paige’s death. I trace over his face. I shake my head as I move so Derek can have a better look. He seems shocked as he looks over it, “How did you know about this?”

“Umm… We’ll have to get to my jeep if you want me to explain.”

As I make my way to the jeep, I take a deep breath as I take notice setting down his mother’s chest on the ground outside of it. I take my mother’s necklace and show it to Derek. Derek lifts a fuzzy eyebrow at me, “Your mother’s necklace…? How will that explain it to me?”

“Take it,” I tell Derek as I hold it out to him, and he shakes his head. “Derek, take the damn necklace.”

“No, why would I want to,” he argues back.

“Why are you so scared of a necklace?” I ask him as I hold it out.

He starts to act like he’s all cool, “I don’t know but I don’t want it.”

I growl as I throw it at Derek knowing that he’ll catch it. Once it’s in his hand I whisper the spell to release the memories. I hold my breath as they come rushing back to Derek. I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I start to pull at my clothing and hair nervously. When he stills, I take a deep breath and hold it worried what’s going to happen. Derek looks up at me with tears in his own eyes, “Why?”

I reach into the chest grabbing his mother’s necklace waving my hand over it to show me in front of his mother when we first met and when she started talking about taking memories. “I didn’t want to, but… I couldn’t let your mother do so… or Deaton.”

“No, not that. I get that Deaton wouldn’t have allowed you to change anything. Why did you make me love you back then?”

I shake my head, “I didn’t…. At least I didn’t try. I’m sorry.”

“Did you know?” he asks gruffly.

I shake my head, “No, I suspected at the end. God, I couldn’t do anything then anyway. I couldn’t do that to you, Derek. You just lost Paige and you were healing. Plus, you were younger than me. I couldn’t do that to you.”

I watch a small smile grace his lips, “I would have liked it.”

“Would you have now? Please be truthful. I get that was a long time ago if the memories are recovered now. I get that you do not love me as I do you.”

Derek smiles enough for I can see his bunny teeth, “You love me?”

“Why do you think Lydia and I broke up? I couldn’t get my mind off you and I realized that I’ve been in love with you for a while.” I tell him truthfully cause he deserves to know just that, the truth.

“Mom didn’t know did she?” he asks quietly.

“I’m not sure. I took her memories cause she asked me to do so as well. She didn’t want to lie to you. I told her she’d remember most of it, in the end, to know who survived and they were happy.” I take a deep breath as Derek pulls me into his arms, “I love this and all, but I need to go punch Deaton in the face right this second. Would you like to join me? Though after we are so going on a date.”

Derek smiles as he shakes his head and I feel my face drop, “We can go on a date right now and tomorrow if you still want to you can go punch Deaton in the face you can do so.”

I give him a look, “Really?”

He nods, “Yes, I know you’ve been waiting for a real reason to do so.”

A smile graces my lips as I look around, “Well I guess hop into the Jeep, and we can head to wherever is still open at this hour. Just promise you'll stay with me.”

Derek smiles as he gives me a soft quick kiss before he slides into the jeep placing the chest in back with the other one, “As long as you promise to stay with me.”


	2. Author's Note

Just posting to those few who were reading this story that It's now a series that will be updated randomly. Mostly about Derek and Stiles growing closer. I do have plans for a creature and something to do with Laura and Talia's memories.  If you're interested in the next story just click the next on the Stay series and read along. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I might come back to add a bit about Cora getting her memories and what happens with Talia and Laura's, but knowing me I might just leave it where it ends. I had gone through a second time recently and fixed a few things here and there.


End file.
